Song Fics
by Artistic Shinobi
Summary: I suck at sumaries but here it goes: some good hiphop songs were used and i messed them up to my version. Rated for new songs i'm going to add later on
1. How we duel

JellyML041392: My mind drifted off in Math and this is what I thought of... I hate it -.-' it dosen't even make sence

**Disclaimer Dude: I DON'T own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

**HOW WE DUEL (How we do-the game)**

(Hook - Yami)  
This is how we duel  
We make a move and act a fool while we up on the field  
This is how we duel  
Nobody do it like we do it cause the monsters are real  
This is how we duel  
We make a move and act a fool while we up on the field  
This is how we duel  
Nobody do it like we do it cause the monsters are real

(Verse I -Yugi)  
Fresh like, unhh; Joey like, unnh  
Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes drums  
You don't want, none  
Kaiba betta, run  
When beef is on, I'll pop that, drum  
Come get, some  
Pistol grip, pump  
If a duelist step on my white Air, Ones  
Since red, rum  
Ready here I, come  
Japan, unh  
Duke found me in the, slums  
Sellin Summon skull, one hand on my Puz.  
I was sellin cards when Anzu was sayin "Unnnh"  
Buck pass the stud  
These Yu-gi-oh girls just wanna have, fun  
Coke and rum  
Got cards on the ton  
I'm bangin winnig this dumb duel like, unh  
I'll make them come, purple haze in my lungs  
Whole gang in the front in cause a shimp wanna, stunt

(Verse II - Yami)  
I put Lamborghini doors on that Es-co-lade  
Low pro so look like I'm riding on blades  
In one year mang, and I'm King of Games  
I have a straight bitch in the telly goin both ways (Ah!)  
Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me  
I give it to ya just how you like it, girl  
You know I'm rockin with the best damn deck on my hip  
Puzzle on my chest  
They say I'm no good  
Cuz I'm so hood  
Rich folks do not want me around  
Cuz they might lose, and if they do win

Somebody gon' get laid the fuck out  
They call me new rookie, say I have no class  
I'm from the bottom, I came up too fast  
The hell if I care, I'm just here to get my cash  
Bougie ass bitches, you can kiss my ass

(Hook)

(Verse III - Yugi)  
I put gold and diamonds on that Mil. Puzzle  
White walls so clean it's like I'm ridin on bulbs  
Hit one switch mang, that Defense so low  
Cali got duelest in Japan with reporters on spokes  
Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me  
I give it to ya just how you like it, girl  
You know I'm rockin with the best damn deck on my hip  
Gold chain on my chest (Ah!)

(Verse IV - Yami and Yugi)  
Marik, unh  
Kura, unh  
Both lost to me now they feel, slum  
Automatic, gun  
Fuck 'em two-to-one  
I beat ya punk ass, attackin ya'll done  
Homie, it's Game time  
(Bakura)  
You ready? Here I come  
Call Pegasus and get this motherfucker, crunk  
It took three, years  
But Isis got it done  
Signed with Kaiba  
Had duelist like, "huh?"  
Don't try to front  
I'll leave yo' ass, slumped  
Thinkin I'm a punk  
Get your fuckin head, lumped  
Cammie got a, gun  
(Malik)  
Ready here he come  
Got sick, played betta  
To get this, chedda  
Meet my Ra, Retta  
The dra-ma, setta  
Sip Am-a, retta  
My skills are, betta  
Than average  
Win duels I'm a savage  
I damage  
Any rookie tryin' to front on my skills (Time to Duel!)

* * *

Jelly: It was about... I don't know what it was about but if my friends read it they'll...........lets not think of that right now. 


	2. Goodies

Jelly: And song number two isssssssssssssssssssss GOODIES. Yami is dueling a girl but the girls you can pick fromare Mai, Isis, Anzu, Serenity, or my character Camille. You choose who it is and write it in your reviews kay? good. This song is just as tramatizing as the first.

_**Disclaimer Dude:I don't own Yu-gi-oh**__

* * *

_

**GOODIES**

My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

_Verse 1: Yami_  
I got a sick reputation for handlin cards  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And its a rap  
Dark Magician got my back  
And I ain't playin that  
So you can put a card right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Duel Monkeys, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have to lose in a fabulous duel  
On her back pickin' out the card 'Harvest Friuts'.  
(I'll beat you boo)  
Yeah sure, oh I beat you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I duel..

_Hook: ???  
_You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm duelin' for:  
Winning, independence, down to spend try to get the title  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

_Chorus: ???_  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

_Verse 2: ???  
_Just because you won a duel  
I'm not goin let you win.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Better, independent  
I am wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna win  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

_Chorus_

_Verse 3: Yami  
_So damn smart but so young.  
Still got cards in her hand  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't gonna win  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I'm finally there and the best at it at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
I win duels and no I do not cheat (Yami!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't beat  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

_Verse 4: ???_  
You're insinuating that I suck  
But you only win by luck  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't duel me later  
And I don't want your weak cards.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

_Chorus (2X)_  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

* * *

Jelly: If you don't get it (I sure didn't when I wrote it) her goodies are her Rare cards that she won't let Yami win from her.

Seto: How come it couldn't be me

Jelly: Your not king of games and I don't really like you....................REVIEW.


	3. Number One Spot

LTM: One Of my new songs Number one spot. I have problems…………………………..read it and be satasfied.

* * *

**''Number One Spot''**

Back again (that's right)Yami! Ha ha ha ha (Feel this)  
It gets meaner and meaner each time baby  
Feelinmyself too(holla at 'em man) What up Uncle 'Duke! (Yeah)  
I'm a King in this industry man (tell 'em)  
Some would rather run down and get one card(nah)  
I think I'd rather walk down and get 'em all  
You know what I'm talkin 'bout right? Look

_Verse 1_  
I'm never goin nowhere so don'ttry me  
My duelin' sticks in fans veins like an IV  
Flows poison like Ivy,fuck,they grimy  
Already offers from my 6th duel from people tryin' to bribe me  
Respected highly, HIIII MR. O'REILLY  
Hope all is well, duel the plaintiff and the wifey  
Drove through the window, the industry super sized me  
Now Anzu see me and a river's what she cries me  
I'm on the rise, so many people despise me  
Got duelin ammunition for those tryin to surprise me (surprise!)  
It's a celebration and everyone should invite me  
Roll with my friends or meet the bottom of our Nikes (blaow!)  
Explorer like Dora these swipers can't swipe me  
My whole aura's so MEAN in my white tee  
Nobody duelin harder since me, Yami  
You disagree, take the Marik approach and fight me!

_Chorus_  
Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright)  
Kaiba's swearin he on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot!

_Verse 2_  
Yes indeed, Atemu I'm hotter than Nevada  
Ready to duel because I'm meeting your Impala  
If I get caught, bail out, Joey I tell him holla  
In court I never show up, like Seto Kaiba's fa-zha  
Father, father, and hey I love gold  
But can buy anything I want from the cards that I've sold  
Magician's hot, Blue-Eyes is so cold  
Neighbors catch contacts, from the stories I've told  
A pig in a blanket, a smoke and a pancake  
Win duels non-stop all year for all my fans sake  
I Mind Crush until my Puz. breaks  
Then duel now and win later 'til these duelist can't stand straight  
The Yami-meister got 'em feelin so randy  
I'm +XXL+ so I call 'em my +Eye Candy+  
Brush my shoulder and I, pop my collar  
Cause I'm worth a million ga-zillion fa-fillion dollars

_Chorus_  
Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright)  
Kaiba's swearin he on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot!

_Verse 3_  
Causin duelin' disasters, I'm the master  
Makeduel timefor CEO, models and Fat Bastards  
These women tryin yo get me out my Pelle Pelle  
They strip off my clothes and tell me, "Get in my belly!"  
Stay on the feild, hit the ground runnin like Flo-Jo

Win another duel and , I've never lost my mojo  
Ladies and gentlemen ahh, boys and girls  
King Of Games sent down to take over the whole world!

_Chorus_  
Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright)  
Kaiba's swearin he on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Alright man)  
Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)  
I'm already in that number one spot! (Woo, hey)  
Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)  
I'm already in that number one spot!

* * *

Marik: Didn't Raphael beat Yami?  
Yami: Shut the hell up!  
LTM:...R/R  
Malik: What is this a sing along?  
Anzu: I like sing alongs  
LTM:...leave a message after the song 


	4. Duel With Step

LTM: Hahhahahahahahaha i updated in a day thats unusual...Read

**"Duel With Step"**

_Intro_  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Yami (Yami),  
The Pharaoh is here,  
(he's here)Atemu, This duel is

_Verse 1_  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This duel flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you duel with step

_Hook_  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
duel with step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
duel with step  
(Everybody)  
duel with step,  
We about to get it on,  
This duel is

_Verse 2_  
Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Kaiba made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
bought my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Winnin' makes Anzu jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't lose to myself,  
Now let me win my duel with step

_Hook _  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
duel with step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
duel with step  
(Everybody)  
duel with step,  
We about to get it on,

(We goin'to step it like this.oooohwee)

_Bridge_  
It don't matter to me,  
You can lose slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the card drops,  
Our duel disks will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr.MJ

(Micheal Jackson)  
And we will, we will rock you up

It don't matter to me,  
You can lose slow  
Whichever way the card drops,  
Our duel disks will go  
So swing it over here,  
Mr.MJ  
And we will, we will rock you

_RaP_  
Seto's so ghetto

Makes the girls say hello

Cause they know he rockin the beat

I know you heard about a lot of CEO's

But they ain't got nothing on he

Because he's six foot one

Never havin fun

Cause he'll always lose a duel

He's rollin rich

got himself a bitch

Yami wins and that's the rules  
(Whoa)

_Hook_  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
duel with step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
duel with step  
(Everybody)  
duel with step,  
We about to get it on,

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
duel with step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
duel with step  
(Everybody)  
duel with step,  
We about to get it on,

This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)


	5. Errtime

LTM: Its been awhile hasn't it! I own ZIP-.-  
**Sami Ryou's Hikari:** Thanks for the review . you rule and keep up with your stories I've read most of them.  
**AiShesshomaru:**You have problems Chris I read your story. i'm going to beat you up when we get to school.

**

* * *

**

"Errtime"

(Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen)  
(This is a Jazze Phizzle productshizzle)

(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Uh, You see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl  
play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl

_Yami's perspective_  
SinceBandit Keithcan't see his eyes, who could it be?  
with the newest **DMC** or who that to me  
Who else behind the tents or the new **DD**  
the continental on blow got them feeling real glo  
till they pull cards out to, furr real, they grossed out  
19's I come, 22's poke out  
Just to see when they roll out, I'm duelin the folks now  
his money just chingy, my money it fold out  
man, this happened vegas, and they hit me for a mil' worth  
how many Pharaoh's can tell you what a mil' worth  
all my life damn worryin bout a deck's worth

_chorus  
_(Woah woah woah woah)  
Uh, You see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime thatyour go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl  
play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl

(Yo yo yo)  
I'm def'er than Jermaine, you could say I'm so so  
The Play Wheeler made, thats a no no  
Sure it a 'aftermath', but I ain't a doctor  
State's full of **'KD's**', city full of them choppas  
Way more 'Game' than the kid with the G-Unit  
Wins by the next hour, thats a G-Unit  
Like Mai when I'm keeping the 'Goodies'  
Cuz' I'm Yami like Yug with a tank in the Hoody  
I'm Like..

_Yami's POV_  
Yea, you need to make your mind up  
Ain't see it by now, you ain't gon' win her  
Duel looks good, but Anzu looks finer  
Like (whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Yea, King-Mouto, you ain't gotta know  
Baggette we soon win you so real, cuz you gotta know  
Got the type that make ya baby momma OD  
Like (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

_chorus  
_(Woah woah woah woah)  
Uh, You see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtimeits your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl  
play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl

_Bridge:_  
Okay, now let me see you play it baby,  
Okay, don't be afraid go now  
And don't be ashamed of how you play itgirl,  
Just (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

_Anyone's POV_  
You see I'm tired of playin games with  
duelist with champion names  
For real people, you lame  
I put your skills to shame  
Ha, this ain't cynical(Nah)  
(Naw) This ain't subliminal  
I'm physical, financial and mental to be a general (WHY)  
Why the momma types you want a soldier  
Not the type that in the tank but in the Rover  
yea man you at the game orderin refreshments  
I'm on the field watching my investment  
Buttoned up, some call it grown up look  
I like to call it havin money that fold up look  
That Don Perignon, Chrystal cold up look  
Got them (whoa whoa whoa whoa)

_chorus  
_(Woah woah woah woah)  
Uh, You see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
uh you see errtime its your go (your go) I need you to play that card, girl  
(uh) yea errtime its your go  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
Won't ya, uuuhh play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl  
play that card play that card for me  
don't run outta cards girl

(whoa whoa whoa whoa)  
(whoa whoa whoa whoa)

* * *

LTM: I forgot what chappie this is...oh well. Anywho I was taking 20 quizzes a while go for yu-gi-oh characters. I thought I was most like Malik and was going to date Malik. Apparently NOT. EVERYTHING was SETO KAIBA...EVERYTHING. I'm still devoted to Malik and always will be. Peace! 

Next song: What you waiting for - Gwen Stefani


	6. What you waiting for duelist Edition

LTM: I told you. This is because i love gwen Stefani so much.  
**ReiNMLP** **-I know i have problems. my friends tell me everyday.  
**Disclaimer: Don't own shit

* * *

**"What You Waiting For?"(Duelist Edition)**

What an amazing time  
happens constantly  
how did the years go by?  
Now it's only me

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la)

Like a kid that's dueling yami and its hard,  
A scary conversation,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the card  
What if they say that you're a loser?

Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might win  
Oh... oh ohhh

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Take a chance girl your not slow

Like an echoed duel, and you're repeating yourself  
You know the cards by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to win duels, win to lose them  
Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your thirst for power  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

LOOK AT YOUR DECK NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT PHARAOH!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR DUEL TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

I can't wait to go  
Back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style...

GO!  
LOOK AT YOUR DECK NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT PHARAOH!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR DUEL TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance,boy your not slow  
Take a chance,boy your not slow  
what you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance,boy you're not slow  
Take a chance,boy you're not slow

* * *

LTM: I'm going to try real hard to do Hollaback girl. I love that song _this shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S_


End file.
